I belive in Christmas
by Aquahound
Summary: It s Christmas and Kanda is even crankier than ever. Lenalee takes the effort to listen to Kanda s last Christmas tale.  This is a Christmas present for Kanda and Lenalee readers. Sorry if it is a little bit too short.


_**I believe in Christmas**_

"Isn`t the snow pretty Kanda?" Lenalee danced around a sulking Kanda in a circle, swishing her white frock around. "What`s so big about Christmas?" Kanda walked slowly away from the prancing Lenalee. "Oh BaKanda. Today is the day Mana adopted me. And the day Jesus was born to save the world." Allen walked up to the pair. "So what are we going to do?" Kanda sneered. "Get a Christmas tree and hang up the decorations? As well as mistletoe? And hope that Santa Claus comes through the chimney and hands out presents? Che!" Kanda stalked off angrily. "What`s his deal?" Allen frowned. "But Kanda! It`s Christmas!" Lenalee made the effort to chase after Kanda.

After a long chase, a panting Lenalee was sitting next to Kanda. "Kanda, what`s wrong with you? Today is a day to be shared together with everyone. Haven`t you celebrated Christmas before?" Kanda`s hard expression changed to a pained expression. "The last Christmas was celebrated with my girlfriend, with Nii-San (Big brother) and imouto (Little sister) and Okasama (Mother) and Otosama (Father)…"

[Kanda`s flashback in his point of view.]

"Yu-kun! Dinner`s ready! Come help with the Christmas decoration!" I slowly opened my eyes. I saw pure white snow floating in the air and I saw her, smiling. I smiled back slowly, holding her hand and walking together with her. I saw my Okasama and Otosama trying to hang up the mistletoe. "Carry me up Aoi." Okasama was hanging dangerously on the chair. Otosama smiled cheekily and carried her bridal style and ran around the house with her shrieking happily while I smirked. This was a typical Christmas every year, but since 'she' came along, Christmas has been getting better every year. I look forward for the Christmas when I would be 18. I`ll propose to her and I`ll be the one carrying her in bridle style. I was sitting with her and Imouto was pestering me to carry her to put the star on the Christmas tree. "I hope Santa-San would give me lots of presents this year." She clasped her hands and admired the tree. Nii-San was rushing about with dinner. That….

Kanda stopped abruptly, wiping tears away with his sleeve. Lenalee offered him a tissue which he rejected. "I`m such a wimp! I couldn`t even think back about the last time I celebrated Christmas!" Lenalee tapped his shoulder. "Calm down… Please continue! This is the first time I heard you mentioning your family." Kanda sniffed and continued …

"I was so happy… Little did I know that tragedy would strike on this day…"

(Back to his point of view)

That very night, when I was passing some food for 'her', tragedy struck. I heard a sound of blasting and suddenly, all hell broke loose. The roof caught on fire and then I blacked out. When I woke up I saw everything on fire. I saw Imouto`s dress stained with blood and saw Nii-San`s hand poking out from the rubble. I couldn`t even see Okasama and Otosama. I saw her laying unconscious on the ground. I crawled to her "Hey, you okay?" She fluttered her eyes open and smiled weakly at me. "Oh Yu-kun… Ah! Yu-kun! Look! What ugly monsters!" I followed her gaze to horrendous looking creature. It was the first time I saw what we now call Akuma. People wearing black destroyed it and took us back… I then closed for my eyes for the finale time. I thought I was dead but I saw, with opened eyes, bubbles… I realized I was in some fluid that brought my life back. I punched the glass wall till it broke, I saw a long haired boy with green liquid streaming all over his body… I realized that the boy was me. Minutes later, an inaudible howl was heard throughout the building. Men wearing white lab coats came and saw me and started to punch the air and hug each other were saying "It was a success! A success! It needs a name… It needs a name…" I was produced a towel and some clothes. "My name is Yu Kanda and I`m a 'he'" I firmly said, determined not to be an 'it'… I then remembered what happened to me and I was filled with disgust. These horrible people turned me into a freak! An experiment to help fight these monsters, to become a second exorcist. That was when I started to hate this world. I don`t give a damn who dies or lives. I just want to be normal again… This…

"This pain has made me stronger and determined. I didn`t want to celebrate Christmas because of this event of my life. It reminds me of my family and her…" Kanda`s voiced cracked and Lenalee put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Kanda… Believe. Believe in Christmas. I`m sure we can celebrate this joyful day without raking up the past." Kanda looked at Lenalee`s hopeful gaze and he gave her a smile. "Yes… I believe in Christmas…" Lenalee was filled with delight and laughed, a laughter sounded like the tinkling of bells. "You smiled Kanda! You smiled!" Lenalee dragged Kanda to the cafeteria where the celebration was held. Kanda helped to set up a Christmas tree while punching Lavi on the head for calling him Yu. After a few hours of laborious work, everything was set. The whole order was enjoying themselves, with Kory pouring out wine and Marie and Miranda dancing and laughing, Kanda thought to himself that Christmas was beginning to be a joyful occasion after all. "Alma, I`ll believe in Christmas… I hope to see you again to celebrate Christmas." Kanda muttered and saw Lenalee in her white frock waving. He walked to her, enjoying his Christmas for the first time in ages.


End file.
